The present invention relates to a modular system for a vehicle. The present invention relates more particularly to a module for use with a modular system for a vehicle.
Modular storage compartments in the forward portion of vehicles are generally known and include consoles and structures for mounting items such as lamps, small storage compartments and electronic instrumentation such as compasses, temperature displays and clocks. Such modular systems typically have mounting configurations that permanently attach such articles to a structural portion of the vehicle, whereby installation of article options are typically conducted in a factory setting during vehicle construction and often requires user-selection of the desired articles prior to vehicle assembly, or user acceptance of preinstalled option packages.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a modular system for interchangably mounting a wide array of selectively removable, user-oriented articles that are adapted for use within, or in conjunction with, a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide such a modular system along substantially the entire length of the interior overhead portion of a vehicle as well as the interior sides of a vehicle, or within the interior cargo space of a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a modular system that provides concealed distribution of utilities from vehicle utility supply sources to the interchangably selected articles. It would be further advantageous to provide a modular system whereby certain classes of articles are capable of installation only in predetermined portions of a vehicle area to minimize potential distractions to a vehicle operator.
The present invention relates to a module for storing articles in an overhead system of a vehicle and includes a housing adapted to engage at least one elongated member positioned on an interior overhead portion of the vehicle, a closure panel coupled to the housing and configured to provide access to a storage area within the housing, and a first pattern of connection points adapted to interface with a corresponding second pattern of connection points on a sub-module.
The present invention also relates to a method of providing a sub-module for use with a module in an overhead system for a vehicle having at least one elongated member coupled to an interior overhead portion of the vehicle. The method includes the steps of positioning the sub-module within a storage area of the module, aligning a first pattern of connection points on the module with a second pattern of connection points on the sub-module, and coupling the sub-module to the module.
The present invention further relates to a kit for mounting sub-modules in an interior overhead portion of a vehicle and includes a housing having an interior storage space, a first pattern of connection points on the housing adapted to operably engage a second pattern of connection points on the sub-module, and at least one utilities connector configured to interface with the module and sub-module.
The present invention further relates to a sub-module for use within a module on an overhead system in a vehicle and includes a bracket having a first pattern of connection points configured to engage a second pattern of connection points on the module in a mounting relationship, an article having a size and a shape adapted to fit within a storage space of the module, and at least one coupler configured to couple the article to the bracket.
The present invention further relates to a module adapted for installation on an overhead system for a vehicle and configured to store a sub-module therein, and includes a housing, a base coupled to the housing and defining a storage area, a holder coupled to at least one of the base and the housing and configured to engage an elongated member of the overhead system, and an interface configured to secure the sub-module within the storage area.